I Waiting For This
by Mizuhi Kageya
Summary: Cinta, satu kata penuh arti. Seperti perasaan Naruto sekarang, perasaan yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata, perasaan yang penuh dengan senyuman dan air mata. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang, cintanya kepada gadis musim seminya, gadis yang menjadi pengisi hatinya sejak lama. namun, keraguan membuatnya takut, takut untuk merasa sakit. #Rewrite


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Title : I Waiting For This

Genres : Romance, drama.

Rating : T

Pairing : Naruto X Sakura

Summary : cinta, satu kata penuh arti. Seperti perasaan Naruto sekarang, perasaan yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata, perasaan yang penuh dengan senyuman dan air mata. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang, cintanya kepada gadis musim seminya, gadis yang menjadi pengisi hatinya sejak lama. Namun, keraguan, ketidakpastian membuatnya takut, takut untuk penolakan dan juga takut untuk sakit hati. Tapi, siapa sangka kisahnya berakhir dengan kata-kata yang penuh dengan arti cinta .

Warning : AU, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), OOC maybe, Always Naruto Pov, and Etc

* * *

19:36 Minggu, 21-12-2014

"Ini sangat dingin, harusnya aku memakai yang lebih tebal hari ini" ucap gadis di sampingku, Haruno Sakura. Kami berteman sejak kami kecil, bisa dikatakan kami teman masa kecil atau semacam itu. 'kami hanya teman' itu menurutnya... mungkin. Tapi jujur aku tidak menganggapnya hanya sebagai 'teman'. Sakura telah mengisi hatiku sejak lama, entahlah sejak kapan. Namun, yang pasti aku sangat mencintainya.

"Ini, kau bisa memakai punyaku" kata ku kepadanya sambil menyodorkan jaketku kepadanya.

"Eh! Tidak bisa! Nanti kau kedinginan dan jatuh sakit, kau pikir siapa yang akan disalahkan!" katanya menolak. Jika dipikir-pikir itu memang benar, orang tua Sakura dan orang tuaku sangat dekat, jika aku jatuh sakit, maka aku yakin orang tua Sakura pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk merawatku.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah hampir sampai. Ayo cepat! Akan kubuatkan cokelat hangat untukmu sesampainya kita di rumahku" kata Sakura sambil mulai berlari di depanku, namun... tangannya. Ia berlari sambil memegang tanganku. Oh tidak, kurasa wajahku agak memerah. Apa dia tidak malu memegang tanganku? Sepertinya dia memang tidak menyukaiku.

"Naruto, ada apa?" katanya sambil menatapku, dari raut wajahnya dapatku dapatkan kekahwatiran di dalamnya. Dia mengkahwatirkan ku? Ada apa memangnya?

"Kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat, kau juga tidak seperti biasanya. Apa yang terjadi Naruto?"ah! mungkin ini akibat aku berpikir tentang 'Sakura yang tidak mencintaiku' tadi, mungkin karena memikirkan itu, aku menjadi agak tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan"

"Apa benar, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu! Apa aku pernah bohong?"

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak apa-apa. Aku percaya, kok!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Maaf Sakura, aku berbohong padamu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang, namun aku pasti akan mengatakannya nanti, mungkin.

Perjalanan kami diliputi dengan kesunyian, hanya suara langkah kaki kami yang terdengar. Sebenarnya aku membenci keadaan seperti ini, diam dalam kegugupan. Tapi, apa yang dapat kauperbuat? Kesulitan untuk mendapat topik pembicaraan salah satu penyebabnya. Entah mengapa, aku yang terkenal karena semangatku, menjadi berbanding terbalik jika aku bersama Sakura-chan. Bukannya aku tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. tapi aku khawatir, jika dia akan marah dan menjadi membenciku, jika aku salah memilih bahan pembicaraan.

Tanpa kami sadari kami telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura-chan. Oh ya! Aku lupa mengatakannya, rumah ku dan rumah Sakura-chan hanya berjarak beberapa rumah. Itulah salah satu sebabnya orang tua kami sangat dekat satu sama lainnya.

"Naruto, ayo masuk! Akan kubuatkan cokelat panas"

"A-ah baiklah" kataku sambil mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura-chan. Gelap. Itulah yang ada di pikiran ku sekarang. Rumah Sakura-chan, sangat gelap. Bahkan aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di dalam. Di mana orang tua Sakura-chan?

"Ah! Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke rumah nenek dan kakekku"

"Rumah nenek dan kakekmu?"

"Mereka sedang sakit. Jadi, otou-san dan kaa-san pergi merawat mereka" dan bang! Kami kembali lagi ke dalam kesunyian. Tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan. Sakura yang sedang membuat cokelat panas dan aku yang duduk di meja makan sama-sama diam, tanpa ada satu kata pun yang keluar.

"Ini! Minumlah" katanya sambil menyodorkan segelas cokelat panas kepadaku, sambil mulai duduk di seberang meja di depanku.

Kupandang sesaat minuman itu, sebelum mulai meminumnya dengan pelan.

"Hangat" kataku pelan namun Nampak dari seringaian yang muncul di wajahnya aku tahu bahwa dia mendengarnya.

"Hm? Hanya itu?" katanya sambil menatapku.

"…" jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Lagipula aku bukanlah seorang pria yang memiliki sifat romantis atau semacamnya.

"Hah… kau ini! Cobalah untuk menjadi lebih peka!" katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Ya… ya… akan ku usahakan yang mulai Ratu" kataku dengan nada mengejek.

Dengan cepat wajahnya yang sudah memerah menatap marah kearahku. "Apa ya-"

"Coklat ini sangat enak, bagaimana caramu membuatnya?" tanyaku memotong kata-katanya.

Dia sempat berhenti bergerak sejenak, sebelum mulai memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan menunduk. Aku hanya memerhatikan perempuan di depanku dengan bingung.

"Baka" katanya pelan mungkin lebih mirip bisikan, namun dapat kudengar. Dan dengan ini telah bertambah daftar prilaku membingungkan dari wanita di depanku ini.

.

.

.

11: 52 Senin, 22-12-2014

"Sakura-chan ada apa?" kataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya melamun tadi" suara Sakura yang berasal dari telponku. Kami sekarang sedang berbicara lewat telepon, mungkin ini sudah sangat biasa bagi kalian. Namun, dengan telepon ini, aku dapat berbicara dengan Sakura-chan, aku dapat bercanda dengannya, aku dapat bercanda dengannya, yang paling penting... aku dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Sakura-chan apa sih yang kau lamunkan? Jangan-jangan kau sedang memikirkan orang yang kau sukai?" godaku.

"..." tapi tidak ada balasan yang ku dapat, biasanya Sakura-chan akan memarahi ku jika aku menggodanya. Ini berbeda seperti Sakura-chan yang biasanya, dia lebih banyak diam. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ya..."

"Hah?"

"Ya! Aku sedang memikirkan orang yang ku sukai" apa!? Jadi apa yang kukatakan itu benar? Dia memikirkan orang yang dia sukai. Tapi, siapa orang yang dia sukai?

"Aku sedang memikirkan betapa bodohnya orang yang ku sukai ini" bodoh? Apa orang yang dia sukai bodoh? Apa dia tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura-chan? Hehehe... betapa bodohnya orang itu.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai Sakura-chan?" Sakura-chan terdiam sebentar saat aku bertanya.

"Baka" baka? Apa maksudnya?

"Baka? Apa maksud mu Sakura-chan?"

"bukan apa-apa!" teriaknya.

"Sakura-chan bisa tidak jangan berteriak, telingaku sakit tahu~"

"Hmph! Lebih baik seperti itu!"

"Apa memang kau tidak peduli dengan ku?"

"Siapa juga yang akan peduli denganmu, baka!" hal ini terjadi lagi. Dadaku kembali terasa sakit, kata-kata seperti itu yang selalu membuatku tidak bersemangat.

"..."

apa memang dia tidak menyukaiku, hingga dia tidak peduli denganku? Hah~ aku memang pecundang, masa dengan kata-kata seperti itu aku langsung patah semangat. Tidak akan!

"Naruto!" sebuah teriakan menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Apa saku-"

"Kau tidak menjawabku dari tadi" hah? Dari tadi? memang dari tadi dia memanggilku? Mungkin aku terlalu konsentrasi pada lamunanku, jadi aku tidak mendengarnya. Hah~ satu hal lagi yang membuatnya lebih membenciku.

"Maaf... jadi apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?"

"E-eh! I-i-itu eto..."

"Hm?"

"Itu... bukan apa-apa! Akan kututup, sampai jumpa!" eh! Dia akan menutup telponnya!? Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?

"Tunggu sa-"

'Tut...Tut...Tut...'

hah~ dia benar-benar menutupnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dia betul-betul membenciku. akh! Aku memang ya-

'Krrt.. Krrt... Krrt...'

Eh! Telepon? Dari siapa? Saat aku melihat nama orang yang menelpon, 'Sakura-chan'. Mungkin dia menyesal karena menutup telepon tadi dan ingin mengajakku kencan besok!

"Sakura-chan ada apa?"

"Apa besok kau bebas?"

"Ya, tentu! Ada apa memangnya?"

"Aku minta maaf tentang yang tadi, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku sehingga aku bisa seperti itu. sebagai permintaan maaf aku ingin... kita pergi keluar besok" eh? Jadi benar Sakura-chan ingin mengajakku besok kencan?

"Sebuah kencan?"

"A-A-APA YA-YANG K-K-KA-KAU K-KATAKAN, BAKA!"

"Ahaha... aku sangat menunggu kencan kita besok, sa-ku-ra-chan"

"APA YA-" ucapannya terpotong karena aku menutup telponnya, aku memang tidak tega melakukan itu. tapi, bisa-bisa aku besok tidak bisa pergi dengan Sakura-chan karena telingaku menjadi tuli.

.

.

.

16:35 selasa, 23-12-2014

"Naruto maaf aku tidak bisa pergi hari ini, aku harus ke rumah nenekku sekarang dan mungkin akan pulang besok"

"yah... tidak apa-apa, kan ibumu yang memanggilmu, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu" jadi, tidak jadi ya? Tak apalah, untuk saat ini.

"Sebagai gantinya, besok kita akan pergi saat aku pulang besok siang"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Rumah nenekmu kan cukup jauh, kau pasti lelah setelah dari sana. Jadi, lebih baik kau istirahat saja"

"Tidak! Kita harus pergi besok!"

"Baiklah"

"Jadi, sudah diputuskan! Besok, ok!"

"Ya, aku akan menjemputmu besok di rumahmu"

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok"

" Hm, sampai jumpa"

'Tut... Tut... Tutt...'

Hah~ hari ini sungguh sial. Kencanku dengan Sakura-chan diundur, hah~ memang nasibku yang sial. Lebih baik aku istirahat untuk besok. Tunggu! bukannya besok malam natal? Akan kuberi Sakura-chan hadiah!

.

.

15:56 Rabu, 24-12-2014

Hari ini sangat dingin, sepertinya sebentar lagi salju akan turun. Syukurlah aku membawa payung. Kencan pertama kami ya? Hahaha... walaupun kami bukan atau belum menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku sangat senang bisa mendapat kesempatan kencan dengan Sakura-chan. Hari ini kami akan pergi kencan dengan berjalan kaki, bukannya aku orangnya irit, hemat, dan juga pelit. Tapi, rumah Lai dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan, jadi untuk apa menggunakan kendaraan. Lagi pula sebentar lagi akan turun salju, bukannya tidak lucu jika di kencan pertama, kami malah terjebak di salju?

"Naruto! Kau lama!" sebuah suara yang ku kenal terdengar di telingaku. Aku sudah sampai ke rumah Sakura-chan! Saking asyiknya berkhayal, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan.

"Maaf Sakura-chan"

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo!" teriaknya sambil mulai berjalan di depanku. Ini dia, jarak yang membatasi kami. Di kencan pertama kami- bagiku- kami terpisah oleh jarak, sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

"Ayo cepatlah Naruto!"

"Ya baiklah!"

Banyak yang terjadi, entah sudah berapa tempat yang kami kunjungi. Entah sudah berapa jumlah uang yang ku keluarkan. Tapi, yang pasti kami bersenang-senang. Kafe, Games Center, restoran, dan banyak lagi yang kami kunjungi. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh, ya? Kami harus segera pulang, jika tidak kami akan dimarahi orang tua kami.

"Naruto?" Sakura berbicara, memecah kesunyian di antara kami.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" tanyanya. Sial! Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Jika aku menjawab sebagai orang yang kusukai, aku takut akan ditolak. Namun, jika aku menjawab sebagai teman, hubunganku tidak akan pernah berkembang. Jadi, apa yang harus ku jawab?

Selagi aku berpikir jawaban untuk pertanyaannya tadi, Sakura-chan berhenti berjalan. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, kepalanya tertunduk,rambutnya menghalangiku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura-chan apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau tahu? Ini sangat sulit. Setiap hari, aku menahan rasa malu ku dan berdekatan denganmu, berada di dekatmu saja sudah membuatku malu, apa lagi jika aku memegang tanganmu. setiap aku berbicara denganmu, aku menahan gugupku. Semuanya aku lakukan agar kau menyukaiku dan merasa nyaman di dekatku. Tapi... tapi... apa yang terjadi? Kau sering terlihat tidak bersemangat jika di dekatku, itu buktinya kalau kau tidak suka berada di dekatku. Aku juga sering memarahimu dan memukulmu, kau pasti sangat membenciku" aku terdiam, semua yang dikatakan Sakura-chan bagai membekukanku. Mulutku tidak dapat ku gerakkan, aku seperti membeku, tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa sekarang. Dan apa sekarang? Aku kembali tercengang, dadaku menjadi sesak ketika melihat beberapa bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari wajahnya yang masih tertunduk.

"Hiks... Hiks... aku selalu menyukai mu Naruto. Aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang kucintai sejak dulu, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi memendam perasaanku lagi!" katanya sambil menangis, salju juga mulai berjatuhan, tubuh kami sudah dijatuhi butiran-butiran salju, lama-kelamaan membentuk tumpukan di badan kepala dan bahu kami.

"Aku juga menyukai Sakura-chan..." kataku sambil mengambil payungku, dan melangkah menuju Sakura-chan yang masih menangis. Ku naikkan payungku, hingga Sakura-chan tidak lagi dijatuhi salju.

"Aku juga sudah menyukai Sakura-chan sejak dulu, namun aku takut. Aku takut untuk mendapat penolakan dari mu, itulah mengapa aku tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu"

"..." Sakura-chan masih diam, namun tangisannya telah berhenti.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka berada di dekat Sakura-chan, hanya saja aku sering berpikiran betapa kau tidak menyukaiku"

"itu tidak benar! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu!" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Aku memang tidak suka dipukul dan dimarahi, namun lain halnya jika kau yang melakukannya, aku merasa senang jika Sakura-chan marah padaku karena aku tahu itu artinya Sakura-chan masih peduli denganku, Sakura-chan memukulku juga karena salahku bukan?"

"Aku memang pria yang tidak peka. Aku tidak bisa menyadari apa yang kau lakukan padaku"

"Namun aku senang, perasaanku juga terbalaskan" lanjutku. Dia terlihat sudah baikkan, di wajahnya pun sudah terukir sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai dari awal" kataku.

"Sakura-chan, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kataku kepada Sakura-chan.

"Baka! Aku sudah lama menunggunya" katanya sambil melompat dan memelukku. Dapat kurasakan bahuku terasa basa, mungkin dia menangis lagi. Namun, biarlah itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Memangnya apa salahnya menangis karena bahagia? Ya, biarlah. Yang lebih penting lagi, hari ini aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sakura-chan. Hahahaha... cukup lucu bukan? Keraguan dan ketakutanku selama ini percuma. Kami berdua hanya takut untuk menyatakan perasaan kami satu sama lain. selama bertahun-tahun dengan perasaan yang sama. Hah~ aku merasa bodoh sekarang, karena tidak mengatakannya sejak lama.

"Bukannya besok adalah hari natal?" tanyanya sambil melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di depanku.

"Ah! Ya kau betul ini... hadiah natal untukmu" kataku sambil memberinya sebuah kotak. Ini adalah hadiah yang kubeli tadi secara diam-diam. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jam tangan berwarna pink, aku memilihnya karena berpikir otu akan cocok jika dipakainya.

Dia nampak sangat senang dengan hadiahku. Membuka dan memakainya segera tentu dengan senyuman yang masih setia terukir di sana. Kemudian, dia melihatku dengan masih senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih! Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!" katanya dan...

'cup'

Merasakan suatu sentuhan dari sesuatu yang basah, membuatku terkejut. Sakura-chan... Dia menciumku? Kenapa ini? Dia tiba-tiba berani seperti itu, bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja... Hehehe, ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku.

"Itu hadiahku untukmu" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

* * *

A/N : Yo! Sudah lama ya? Entah mengapa semangat saya untuk menulis menguap begitu saja, apa lagi UN sudah dekat jadi harus berlajar walaupun saya malas. Ini cerita saya rewrite, saya tambahkan bumbu-bumbu sana-sini. Oh iya fic ini ada sambungannya namun saya pisah menjadi One-shot tersendiri.

Terima kasih untuk membaca fanfic ini!

Arigatou!


End file.
